


All I want for Christmas is Yule

by robotsnchicks



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Christmas, Epistolary, First Kiss, Librarian Castiel, M/M, Oblivious Castiel, Pen Pals, Professor Dean Winchester, Profound Bond Gift Exchange, Secret Admirer, Two Person Love Triangle, Wiccan Castiel, Winter Solstice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-25 01:40:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17112038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robotsnchicks/pseuds/robotsnchicks
Summary: Zachariah frowns. “Let’s not forget the reason for the season, Castiel. It's Merry Christmas, not Happy Holidays.”When work makes it hard for Cas to keep his Yuletide spirits high, he finds comfort in the latest anonymous letter left on his desk. Now if only he could convince his mysterious correspondent to reveal themselves.





	All I want for Christmas is Yule

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MalMuses](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MalMuses/gifts).



> This is my gift for the lovely [MalMuses](https://archiveofourown.org/users/malmuses) who gave me some very fun prompts to work with. I hope you enjoy it!
> 
> Thanks go to blueeyesandpie as my Yule-familiar reader, superpowerfulqueenslayya and mey christmas for taking a look at an early version of this and to [noxlee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/noxlee/pseuds/noxlee)for constant support and for helping me hammer the final pieces into place.

“I’m leaving early, Castiel. Make sure to straighten up the periodicals. They look dreadful.” Zachariah pauses at the circulation desk and frowns at the ribbon wrapped candle on it. “And no personal items on the desk, please.”

“I’ll be taking it home this evening.” 

“See that you do. Good evening.”

“Have a nice winter break. Happy Holidays.”

Zachariah turns and frowns at him. “Let’s not forget the reason for the season, Castiel. It's _Merry Christmas_ , not Happy Holidays.” 

The words ‘And a Blessed Yule to you too' are on the tip of his tongue but he refrains. While Zachariah can’t _legally_ fire him for his beliefs, Cas knows he could find other excuses to terminate his employment. And the HR department is just conservative enough to look the other way.

When he'd pursued his Library Science degree, he’d imagined working in the stacks at a prestigious university like Berkeley or Cornell, not trudging away as a circulation clerk at a tiny community college. It’s a foot in the door though, and as he pulls the candle on his desk closer and inhales the warm clove scent, he reminds himself that there have been unexpected benefits. Warmth spreads through his chest as he reads the wrinkled note that came with it again. 

_Castiel,_

_I know we didn’t say anything about gifts, but I wanted to get you a little something for the holidays. I asked my friend Charlie what a good Yule gift would be and she suggested a candle. I read up on some stuff about the winter solstice and Yule and I chose gold because I figured you could use it as your sun candle if you wanted. But don’t feel obligated. I've got something else for you, but it's kinda awkward so I'm not sure how to get it to you._

_Anyway I know it’s gotta be exhausting hearing Merry Christmas fifty thousand times a day so I just wanted to tell you Happy Yule in case I don’t see you before the winter break. Now I’ve just got to get up the guts to say it in person. Either way, I hope you have a great holiday._

_Yours,_

_The Book Thief_

Castiel smiles as he looks at the messy signature. Their correspondence had begun after a book he left in the staff lounge had gone missing. Annoyed, Cas had left a passive-aggressive note addressed to ‘The Book Thief’, not expecting a response. The next day however, the book had been waiting for him on his desk, along with a note apologizing for its theft. The letter’s author had explained that they’d started reading it on their break and had become so engrossed that they had taken it home to finish. They then rather boldly asked if there was a sequel. There was, and Cas had left it in the break room with another note the next day.

They've traded books and letters on a weekly basis ever since, but Cas still doesn't know the identity of his mysterious correspondent. At first, he enjoyed the anonymity— it was exciting to think that his pen pal could be any one of his colleagues or patrons— but as their communications have become more personal and intimate, he's grown desperate to know the Book Thief’s identity. 

And for the first time, he has a solid clue. There's little chance that the ‘Charlie’ the note refers to could be anyone other than Charlie Bradbury, Systems Information teacher and the only other Wiccan he knows of. A quick check of the clock confirms that if he takes his break now he might be able to catch her before her next class. 

He gathers his things and stands up, only to find himself eye to eye with the school’s Literature professor, Dean Winchester. “Hello, Dean. May I help you?”

“Hey, Cas. Not really. Just killing time before my next class.” He nods to the book Cas is holding. “Galapagos, huh? What’d you think of it?”

Castiel stares at him, at a loss. The correspondence he and the Book Thief share is so special to Cas that it feels almost like a violation to discuss the book with anyone else, even unfairly attractive colleagues. He settles on a vague, “It was fine.”

Dean’s face drops and Cas is instantly assailed by guilt. He'd forgotten that Dean was a Vonnegut fan and now he's inadvertently hurt his feelings. He smiles and amends his answer to, “It definitely wasn’t my favorite work of his, but I always appreciate a Kilgore Trout cameo.”

Dean’s eyes sparkle as his grin returns and Cas berates his traitorous heart. He has real feelings for his Book Thief, regardless of their identity, and the rush of attraction he feels whenever he's in Dean's presence makes him feel shallow and unfaithful. 

“I can’t fault you for that. A lot of people find it a little too absurd or bitter, but I think it’s a great example of his love and frustration towards humanity.” 

Cas nods, but his eyes are on the clock. His window for catching Charlie is closing quickly. He prepares to make his excuses but Dean is no longer looking at him, instead his eyes are fastened on the note Cas left out on his desk. Cas hurries to stuff it in the book, hoping Dean won’t ask about it.

“Are you sure there’s nothing I can help you with, Dean?”

“Maybe there is. I’m thinking about adjusting the Cyberpunk module in my Science Fiction class. I’ve got Stephenson, Gibson, and Dick but I feel like I’m missing something.”

Cas squints into the distance as he considers what he knows of Dean’s current syllabus. He tries to keep himself updated on the current curriculum for just this reason. “What about Bester? _The Stars My Destination_? Most of your students will have read _The_ _Count of Monte Cristo_ in your 101 class so you can compare its handling of revenge.”

Dean grins. “Perfect. I knew I could count on you. Your suggestions are always spot on.” He squares his shoulders and takes a step closer, expression turning serious. “Really, Cas, your book recommendations have been amazing. _All_ of them.”

Cas laughs awkwardly. “Well that’s part of my job. Figuring out what books share the same appeal factors that a reader is looking for.”

Dean stares at him for a moment then slumps. “Right. So, you up to much this weekend?”

Cas’ first instinct is to say no, but maybe if he speaks it into being it will happen. “Actually, I’m trying to work up the courage to ask someone out.”

Dean blinks. “Is that so? Anyone I know?”

Cas shakes his head and looks down at his desk. “No. I don’t think so.”

“Oh. Well, good luck. Whoever it is is a lucky guy. Or gal. I’ve gotta get back to class. See you.”

Cas frowns as Dean hightails it out of the library. He knows for a fact that Dean has an open period right now. He hopes he didn’t somehow offend him. Every time he thinks he and Dean are becoming friends something seems to scare the other man off. 

He shrugs it off and returns his attention to the matter at hand, texting Charlie and asking her to stop by the library later. It’s exciting to think that he may have a real chance at discovering the Book Thief’s identity. He's toyed with the idea of trying to catch them in the act before, but his desire to respect their privacy always wins out. The last lines of the letter imply that Cas may not be the only one wanting to take things further though. He pulls out a piece of stationary and puts pen to paper.

_Dear Book Thief,_

_Thank you for the thoughtful gift. It will make a lovely addition to my altar and the smell has brought me comfort all day. I only wish that I had a gift to offer in return, but perhaps you will give me a chance to amend that._

He pauses as he considers how to word the next section of the letter.

_You’ve become very dear to me over these last few months, yet I still only know you as the Book Thief. Would you consider meeting me over the winter break for coffee? Or tea? Whichever you prefer. If not we can simply continue our epistolary correspondence once the spring semester begins and I won’t speak of it again, but I felt it would be disingenuous of me to continue our communication without at least making you aware of my feelings for you._

_Yours,_

_Castiel_

He adds his phone number in careful writing and then folds the letter in half carefully. He’s tempted to rush to the staff lounge and leave it now but he’d hate for it to fall into the wrong hands. Goddess knows he’d never hear the end of it if Meg or Ruby were to find it. Besides, he still needs to pick out a new book to share. 

While he’s deciding if _A Room with a View_ is too overly romantic of a pick Charlie walks into the library.

“Hello, Hello. I come bearing joyful Yuletide greetings!”

“Hello, Charlie, and Happy Yule.” Castiel cuts straight to the point. “Who's my Book Thief?”

Charlie blinks and groans. “You still don’t know? Ugh, I thought he said— nevermind. I have sworn myself to secrecy so you’re not getting it out of me.” 

Cas narrows his eyes. Charlie’s already revealed that his letter writer is male, perhaps he can wheedle out a few other hints. “Is he a colleague?”

She mimes zipping her lips shut.

“At least tell me if he’s a student before I get my hopes up too high.”

“Alright no, he’s not a student, but that’s all I’m saying on the matter! I already told him I’m staying out of this. You two losers can muddle your way through this on your own.”

Cas thinks back to what she said before. “Was he supposed to reveal himself today? I wonder if he saw Dean and decided to wait.” He slumps back in his seat. “You’d think he would have come back around by now.”

Charlie pantomimes slamming her head against the wall. “You know what? I’m out of here. I’m spending the holiday in Aspen with Rowena’s old coven so I just wanted to say bye. I’ll text you when we’re back. Later, gator.”

“Are you sure you don’t want to give me a hint?” He calls to her retreating back.

“Nope. Give your admirer a big kiss for me if you guys can figure shit out in time. Happy Yule, Cas!”

“Happy Yule,” he echoes grumpily.

The rest of his shift passes in a blur of goodbyes and countless renditions of ‘Merry Christmas’ directed at him. After the third obnoxious comment about the ‘war on Christmas’ he is more thankful than ever that the semester is ending. While he will miss a select few of his colleagues, overall it will be a relief to have a break from the constant socialization. 

The moment the minute hand hits twelve Cas flips the plaque on his desk to say closed, eager to be on his way. He sticks the book and letter in his desk drawer for safekeeping and walks the library, making sure no students have fallen asleep during their studies. The library is empty though, save for a lonely candy cane he finds on top of the photocopier. He slips it into his pocket, deciding it will make a festive addition to his letter.

His spirits are high as he returns to the front of the library, but he slows to a halt as he hears a muttered curse coming from underneath his desk. He circles his desk warily and asks, “Hello? Can I help you?”

A shapely rear end backs out from underneath his desk, the man attached to it slamming his head on the drawer on the way up. “Son of a bitch!”

“Dean?” Cas asks dumbstruck. Dean’s sweater is covered in splinters and bits of oak leaves.

“Heya, Cas.” 

As Dean steps away from the desk Cas sees a large log decorated with pine cones and holly. “Is that a Yule log?”

The pink in Dean’s cheeks is clear under the bright library lighting. “Yeah,” He clears his throat. “I read somewhere that Yule logs are supposed to be given not purchased and with Charlie out of town I just, uh, wanted to make sure you had one for this weekend.”

Cas stares at the yule log in amazement. He hasn’t burned an actual yule log since college. Instead, he’s made do with a symbolic candle holder made from an oak branch. He means to thank Dean but what comes out is, “I don’t have a fireplace.”

Dean smiles softly. “I thought of that. My uncle Bobby has a fire pit on his property. I was thinking if you wanted some company we could burn it together tomorrow night.” 

Cas squints at Dean as the pieces fall into place. “You’re the Book Thief.”

Dean bites his lip and grins in a way that should be illegal. “Guilty as charged.” 

“Why didn’t you say anything?” He’d assumed the letter writer was someone he didn’t know, someone too shy to approach him directly, but Dean is one of the people he speaks with the most at the college. 

“I don’t know. I guess it was just easier in writing. Anytime I wanted to tell you I just couldn’t figure out the words.” 

Cas nods, well accustomed to his own awkwardness muddling his social interactions. 

“But better late than never, right?” His smile fades at the edges a moment later and he swallows heavily. “But if you’ve already made plans with someone else this weekend I understand.”

Cas reaches into the desk and pulls out the letter, handing it to Dean silently.

Dean’s lips move as he reads the letter to himself. “So you mean the person you were gonna ask out...” he trails off hopefully.

“Yes.”

“Awesome.” Dean grins and Cas’ heart does that ridiculous leap again but this time he welcomes it. “So are you all done here?” 

“Just about.”

“Cool.” Dean crouches down, touching the log taking up residence under Cas’ desk. “Do you want me to carry this to the car for you?”

“No, that shouldn’t be necessary.” Cas gathers his few belongings from the desk and places them on the small returns cart. “We can use this to bring it out if you promise not to tell.” 

Dean’s hand brushes his as they make their way through the deserted library and in a burst of boldness Cas grabs it. Dean squeezes back and then pulls him to a halt, pointing to the doorway in front of them.

“Hey Cas, look, mistletoe.” Dean immediately blanches. “Sorry! I know it’s a Christmas thing I just—” he trails off as Cas tugs him underneath it.

“Io Saturnalia,” Cas murmurs.

“What?”

“Nothing.” Cas can share the origin of the mistletoe tradition with Dean later. “May I kiss you?”

Dean swallows and nods but then surges forward before Cas has a chance to prepare. Their noses bump and teeth clack and Dean throws an arm around Cas’ waist to keep him from toppling backward. 

He pulls back with an embarrassed groan and buries his face in Cas’ shoulder, mumbling, “Sorry. I got a little excited there.” When he looks up again he's close enough that Cas can count the freckles on his pink cheeks. 

“That’s alright. We’ll just have to try again.” The butterflies in Cas’ stomach belie his bold words and he licks his dry lips helplessly as he works up the nerve to push forward that final inch. 

Dean makes it easy on him, closing his eyes and loosening his grip on Cas until it feels more like an embrace. Cas leans in and closes his own eyes, letting the desire to feel soft and warm lips against his own push his fears away. This time it’s gentle and soft, like the stirring of feathers, and then it’s warmth and the wetness of Dean’s lips moving against his own as they sigh into each other. He’d meant it to only be a single kiss, but he’s not quite sure how to count kisses when their lips never fully separate. He finally pulls back when his lungs ache from the lack of air.

“Wow,” Dean says, eyes dark and lips swollen.

Cas laughs, but it's not like he is capable of coherent thought yet either. Instead he settles for stealing another quick kiss and bumping hips with Dean as he finishes locking the library up. 

After they've loaded the Yule log into his trunk, Dean hovers hesitantly. “Is there anything else I should get for tomorrow? I guess I’m not sure exactly what to expect.”

Cas smiles and unlocks the car. “Would you like to come over and I can explain what I had in mind?”

“Yeah, I’d like that.” Cas opens the door for Dean who brushes their lips together once more. The touch is so light it can barely be called a kiss, yet it’s enough to set Cas’ blood thrumming.

As he crosses to the driver’s side door, fat wet snowflakes begin floating down, looking like cherry blossoms in the moonlight. He inhales a breath of crisp air and holds it in his lungs, taking a moment to enjoy the pleasant turn the evening has taken. Dean smiles at him from the car and Cas exhales, ready for the promise of spring.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and I hope you have a lovely holiday season!
> 
> Rebloggable link is [HERE](https://robotsnchicks.tumblr.com/post/181389322945/all-i-want-for-christmas-is-yule-on-ao3-rating)


End file.
